The Prince, The Witch, and The Cat
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Hanya sebuah torehan kisah di dalam lembaran buku dongeng tua mengenai dua masa yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda, orang yang berbeda, dan hati yang saling mengikat satu sama lain Tapi kali ini, ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pangeran, seorang penyihir, dan seekor kucing berbulu kebiruan. [a Karma x Rio romance ] Warn Inside!


The Prince, The Witch, and The Cat

Karya : Nakashima Aya

**Summary : **Hanya sebuah torehan kisah di dalam lembaran buku dongeng tua mengenai dua masa yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda, orang yang berbeda, dan hati yang saling mengikat satu sama lain.

**Disclaimer : **Ansatsu bukan punyak saya, begitu juga tokohnya.

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, slight!Supernatural.

**Warning : **OOT, OOC, One-shot, MedievalAU!, miss Typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

_Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Rio membimbing kedua kakinya berjalan menyusuri barisan demi barisan rak buku di perpustakaan kota. Surainya yang berwarna keemasan bergerak searah hembusan angin yang masuk menelusup melalui sela-sela ventilasi di sisi atas dinding perpustakaan. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tatkala ia tidak menemukan buku yang ia cari-cari, padahal ia yakin sudah mengikuti petunjuk penjaga perpustakaan mengenai dimana buku itu berada. Namun, entah bagaimana buku itu tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Mungkin orang lain sudah mendahului Rio meminjam buku itu.

Tidak mau menyerah, Rio memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berkeliling lorong-lorong perpustakaan yang dibatasi rak coklat penuh buku di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Iris cerahnya tidak berhenti meniti satu persatu buku di dalam jangkau pandangnya demi mencari buku yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Saat itulah Rio menemukannya, bukan buku yang ia cari memang, namun entah mengapa buku itu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buku berbalut sampul berbahan kulit yang entah bagaimana warnanya keemasan. Tebalnya mungkin sudah setara dengan ensiklopedia _Fibonacci _jika Rio membandingkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Rio menarik buku tersebut sambil menimbang-nimbang massanya dengan tangan kanan.

_The Prince, The Witch, and The Cat._

Melihat judulnya yang terasa kekanakan, Rio mengeluarkan kikikan kecil sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar. Ia tetapkan hati untuk menjadikan buku berbahasa inggris itu sebagai literatur tugas proyek bahasanya.

"Saa, apakah Karma akan senang dengan pilihanku?"

**.**

**.**

**The Prince, The Witch, and The Cat**

**Story**_**Nakashima Aya**_

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, slight-Supernatural.**

**Warning : One-shot, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OOT, 3****rd**** POV, MedievalAU!**

**.**

**.**

_Once upon a time, _

_in the middle of nowhere, _

_two young people,_

_and a blue fur cat, _

_happen to be bump into each other._

_And their story begin in the middle of the woods._

.

.

"Masukkan semua bahan-bahan, lalu aduuuuk sampai merata, dan sisanya tinggal tunggu mendidih." Seorang gadis manis memasukkan bahan-bahan sesuai yang ia katakan. Ia ambil kayu pengaduk di sisi kanannya dan mulai memutar-mutar kayu besar itu dengan sesekali berdendang di sela-sela kesibukannya. Tidak peduli dengan topinya yang sudah hampir jatuh ke dalam tungku besar di hadapannya.

Jika kalian mengira yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang adalah bermain-main dengan panci, kompor, dan pisau serta bergaya seperti chef-chef kelas atas yang biasa diliput di televisi, maka kalian salah besar. Gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir, karena itu kali ini ia bermain-main dengan ramuan yang bisa membuatnya transparan.

Tidak… tentu saja tidak… Ini bukanlah drama Disney dimana penyihir selalu memiliki watak jahat atau kisah legenda dimana semua orang menghukum penyihir dengan menggantungnya di tengah kota dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah fiksi-romansa biasa antara dua manusia yang sangat berbeda, fisik maupun psikis. Dimana kisah ini akan berawal dari kebahagiaan dan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan, tidak akan ada konflik percintaan atau hubungan cinta segitiga diantara mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Oh, dan jangan lupa seekor kucing hitam yang akan andil bagian dalam kisah mereka berdua.

_**BLUARR!**_

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa daerah sekelilingnya kini sudah berwarna kehitaman. Ia menghela nafas dan menyeka wajahnya yang sama hitamnya dengan isi panci raksasa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Haah… Sepertinya aku gagal lagi…"

Dengan langkah gontai gadis penyihir itu berjalan ke luar dari gubuknya yang cukup megah, megah dalam artian yang sebaliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit mengambil air dari dalam sumur dari membersihkan wajah serta ke dua tangannya.

_**Bruaakk–**_

Sontak gadis itu mengambil tongkatnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Netranya berubah warna yang awalnya keemasan menjadi merah kekhawatiran–khas seorang penyihir ketika waspada. Namun yang ia temukan malah sosok seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang dengan tidak elitnya jatuh dari pohon hingga posisinya menjungkir balik 360 derajat dari posisi penyihir manis itu. Sang gadis langsung menurunkan tongkatnya dan kedua irisnya kembali berubah menjadi warna seperti semula, keemasan. Walaupun ia terlihat sudah tidak was-was namun wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan melihat siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Yo, Rio!"

.

.

.

Rio, gadis penyihir itu menyembuhkan luka-luka pemuda di hadapannya dengan teliti. Tidak meninggalkan satupun bekas luka mencurigakan yang akan membuatnya dalam masalah jika ketahuan orang lain. Pemuda di hadapannya melihat ke sekeliling gubuk Rio dengan tatapan penasaran. Sepertinya ia menyadari dinding kehitaman di dekat tungku ramuan. Dan dengan otaknya yang cerdas tentunya pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan ini, terutama karena di baju yang dikenakan Rio juga terdapat bekas kehitaman yang sama.

"Heh~ Sepertinya Rio-chan gagal lagi membuat penemuan barunya…"

"Diam saja kau, Karma." Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal seraya masih sedikit demi sedikit menutup luka-luka gores di pipi Karma–akibat mutlak sebuah adegan jatuh dari pohon yang _fabulous_ beberapa waktu lalu. Karma terkikik mendengar jawaban Rio, sepertinya kawannya yang satu ini sedang dalam taraf bad mood. Pasti karena percobaan ramuannya gagal lagi.

"Jahat sekali, kau tidak boleh memperlakukan diriku yang pangeran ini seperti itu Rio-chan."

"Lalala~ Aku tidak peduli… Aku tidak pedulii…" Rio berpura-pura menulikan indra pendengarannya dan mengacuhkan Karma. Bagaimana harinya bisa lebih buruk lagi daripada ini? Percobaannya gagal dan pangeran bodoh ini mendadak datang ke rumahnya dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh, sungguh menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah Karma jika orang tuanya menyadari luka-luka pada diri Karma didapat ketika ia mengunjung rumah Rio maka Rio yang akan mendapat masalah? Oh… Rio tidak mau lagi mengingat bagaimana Tuan Ratu memaksanya makan tikus goreng dahulu ketika ia dan Karma terperosok masuk ke dalam jurang–sebagai hukuman karena sudah menyelakakan anaknya. Padahal saat itu umur Rio masih 11 tahun, masih belum memasuki umur yang cukup untuk menerima hukuman seperti itu.

Karma yang menyadari Rio mulai kesal malah semakin senang hatinya. Rasanya begitu bahagia jika Rio sengsara akibat dirinya. Oh! Tentunya adegan tikus goreng itu sangat membahagiakan bagi Karma.

"Baiklah sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa pulang dan jangan menggangguku lagi dengan repot-repot datang kemari untuk sekedar membuatku merasakan tikus goreng lagi." Rio berdiri dari kursi kayunya lalu membukakan pintu depan dengan gaya anggun.

"Sekarang keluarlah, keluar, keluar. Ayo keluarlah." Rio tersenyum manis pada Karma yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang sama. Walaupun dalam hati keduanya saling merutuk masing-masing individu dan saling mengerti bahwa dirutuki satu sama lain.

Karma menghela nafas dan ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia raba-raba kedua tangan dan wajahnya, sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada bekas luka apapun. Sasuga Rio-chan dan sihir penyembuhannya, benar-benar tidak pernah membuat Karma kecewa. Sayangnya, kali ini Karma sepertinya harus undur diri dulu dari gubuk sederhana ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis penyihir itu semakin kesal.

"Jaa… Aku pergi dulu, Rio! Jangan kangen aku yaa!"

"PERGI SAJA DAN JANGAN KEMBALI, PANGERAN BODOH!"

_**BRAAKK!**_

.

.

.

"Haah…"

Karma bosan. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat Rio sekarang juga. Salahkan acara dansa dan pencarian calon tunangan untuknya yang mendadak diadakan di akhir pekan seperti ini. Lagipula ini tidak seperti Karma tidak akan bisa menemukan jodohnya sendiri 'kan? Ia juga punya calon kok. Karma benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya, padahal umurnya juga masih muda, kenapa semua orang menggebu-gebu memintanya segera menikah?

"Karma!" mendengar suara familiar seorang gadis dengan surai pirang keemasan favoritnya, Karma langsung menoleh pada asal suara. Netranya yang berwarna kemerahan membelalak hebat melihat pemandangan aneh di hadapannya saat ini. Seorang penyihir, Nakamura Rio, tengah mengenakan gaun pesta formal–bukan jubah bulukan yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari.

"Oi oi, kau tidak apa-apa, Rio? Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Karma menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu berdehem tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Rio dengan seringai nakal. Sepertinya sang pangeran sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Saa… Tuan Ratu yang memintaku mengenakan ini. Tiba-tiba ia menyeretku dari rumah dan meminta para pelayan memandikanku, bahkan mereka mendandaniku seperti ini." Rio berputar-putar sebentar sambil masih memokuskan pandangan pada gaun berwarna _peach _yang ia kenakan. Senyum aneh terlukis di wajahnya, senyum yang bahkan Karma sendiri jarang melihatnya. Karma benar-benar harus ekstra berusaha dalam menyembunyikan emosinya.

_'Gawat… ini benar-benar gawat…'_

"Karma? Moshi-moshi… Karma-samaa~" Rio melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan Karma. Berusaha menarik sang pangeran kembali ke kenyataan.

"A-ah, iya… Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak membawa Tuan Putri ini berkeliling? Kau tahu 'kan seberapa jarang aku mengenakan gaun." Karma menghela nafas sebentar sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menggaet lengan Rio layaknya seorang _gentleman_ dan menyeret gadis penyihir itu mengelilingi aula dansa.

.

.

.

"Haah… Ternyata mengikuti pesta dansa istana itu sangat melelahkan ya…" Rio menghela nafas sambil menatap hamparan bintang di langit malam. Karma hanya terkikik pelan sebagai balasan, tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih lanjut.

Kini, Karma dan Rio tengah berduaan di luar gerbang samping aula dansa, duduk bertikar rumput seraya netra menatap langit dalam damai–saling menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain–tanpa saling memecah keheningan yang diciptakan.

_**Krusuk–**_

__Rio mengernyit dan bergerak dari posisi nyamannya, disusul Karma yang beranjak dengan malas seraya merapikan rambutnya yang mungkin saja agak lusuh karena terkena rumput lembab.

_**Krusak–Krusuk–**_

__Rio cemberut, kesal dengan suara gemerisik yang mengganggu _quality time_nya dengan Pangeran Karma. Padahal 'kan waktunya berduaan sama kawan baiknya ini tidak lama lagi, toh jika Karma menemukan tunangannya di sini bisa jadi Tuan ratu tidak akan mengijinkan Karma main ke rumah Rio lagi. Kan Rio jadi bête, sebel sebel sebel.

"Siapa disana?" suara setengah maskulin setengah kekanakan keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai kemerahan di sisi sebelah kanan Rio. Rio mendadak merasa pemuda di sebelahnya terlihat gentleman. Segera ia tepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh, Karma 'kan sudah hampir punya tunangan. Ingat Rio. Karma mau punya tunangan!

_**Krusak–Krusuk–**_

_** Meooongg~**_

__Keduanya melepas beban di pundak karena pemikiran-pemikiran negatif seperti ada pencuri atau om-om girang yang lompat pagar. Rio menghela nafas lega disambut dengan tawa dari Karma yang mau tak mau membuat Rio ikut tertawa.

Rio beranjak dari tempatnya duduk beberapa detik ke belakang, ia langkahkan kakinya yang dibalut _stocking_ dan _high hells_ 3cm itu menuju rumpun-rumpun berry yang menjadi asal muasal ke-_nethink-_an kedua bocah ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_**Meoongg~**_

__"Ah! Nagisa!" Rio mengambil kucing berbulu biru aneh itu dari balik tanaman rimba tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke tempatnya duduk bersama Karma.

"Nagisa? Sejak kapan kau punya kucing?"

"Sejak sekarang." Rio mengelus-elus bulu cerah Nagisa dengan cengiran masih menghiasi bibir.

"Lalu darimana munculnya nama Nagisa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menamainya Nagisa, itu saja." Karma mendengus geli, setengah kesal dan setengah merasa kenapa pemikiran gadis ini begitu dangkal. Karma kembali menatap langit, memikirkan kedepannya apa yang akan terjadi pada ia dan pada gadis di sampingnya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja bukankah sebentar lagi Karma harus menentukan siapa gadis yang akan jadi tunangannya dan menghabiskan hidup dengannya hingga akhir hayat? Lagipula Karma lebih dari tahu untuk tidak melanggar tradisi yang sudah diwariskan dari zaman nenek moyang ini dalam memilihkan pasangan hidup untuk putra mahkota, hanya saja hal ini begitu membuatnya bimbang.

"Ne, Karma! Lihat, Nagisa ingin kau peluk! Hwaa lucunyaa!" Kucing bernama Nagisa itu mendadak melompat ke paha Karma dan melingkarkan tubuh di sana. Karma hanya mampu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sampai otaknya mampu memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi toh ia tetap tidak bergerak.

'_Biarkan saja, toh semua ketidak-beruntungan hari ini sudah termaafkan,' _Karma tersenyum, lalu menatap bocah penyihir di sebelahnya, '_Karena dia dan gaunnya_.'

"Saa…Tuan Puteri Penyihir, haruskah kita berdansa disini?"

Rio berkedip. Agak tidak paham dengan Karma yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Apa-apaan sih si setan merah ini sok-sokan _gentleman_?

"Hah? Ngapain? Main gundu aja."

Tau ah. Karma mau ngubur diri aja.

.

.

.

Rio sang penyihir cilik sekali lagi kembali berkutat dengan dapurnya, namun kali ini ia tidak lagi dalam proses produksi melainkan sedang dalam tahap pengemasan. Ia memasukkan masing-masing botol berbeda warna tersebut ke dalam kotak-kotak yang sudah ia sediakan. Sembari sihirnya bekerja untuk menuang-memasukkan-dan-mengemas Rio sedang memilah pita yang akan ia pakaikan di kotak masing-masing ramuan.

_**BRUAKK–**_

__"ITTAI!"

Rio menghela nafas, surai pirangnya bahkan ikut menghela nafas, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang menimbulkan suara gedebukan di luar rumahnya itu.

Tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah oknum Karma, sang pangeran.

Pintu gubuk penyihir terlihat terbuka ketika Karma berhasil membersihkan sisa-sisa daun yang bersarang di kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat kerutan di wajah kawan ciliknya itu dengan ekspresi malas.

"Jadi, apa lagi sekarang?"

"Apanya? Aku kemari untuk menjemput calon tunanganku."

"H-Hah?"

.

.

.

_**One day before**_

"_Jadi, siapa yang menarik hatimu, anakku?"_

"_Tentu saja Mama tahu 'kan? Hanya dia, dan dia. Rio."_

.

.

.

**Finally, it's done, hehe.**

**Ada kritik dan saran?**


End file.
